Sunhild
by Ellistriel
Summary: El sonido proveniente de la boca de un cuerpo andante sin alma es un repelente para las personas comunes, pero un imán para los que han jurado devolverlos al descanso eterno. Historia para un personaje de D&D.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Las bases de mundo (Razas, clases, habilidades, monstruos, etc…) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Wizards of The Coast_ y tomados para poder armar una historia. La trama, personajes, mundo y mínimas variantes sobre algunos datos si son de creación mía.

Una ligera duda que tengo es si esto debería de ser publicado aquí o en FictionPress. Lo referente a D&D es un tema complicado, porque si bien estoy utilizando los datos que se usan para generar personajes y las bases de juego, no estoy usando ninguno de los módulos de campañas o novelas. Si alguno que lea esto tiene una idea real, por favor avísenme para moverlo a donde deberá de ir.

* * *

**Sunhild**

* * *

Con no más de diez años desde su formación, Kebell era un pequeño pueblo tranquilo. Las personas que vivían en el, habían decidido probar suerte cuando escucharon que el señor de esas tierras estaba brindando apoyo económico a quienes desearan aventurarse a establecer nuevos asentamientos en las zonas que tenía casi inhabitadas. El territorio no era más peligroso de lo usual; un valle a la base de una cadena de montañas y un río que lo recorría hasta perderse en un bosque. Por esto, muchos lo vieron como una buena opción para salir de la miseria o mejorar las oportunidades que veían truncadas en ciudades ya bien establecidas y con casi todas las puertas cerradas.

En el área, Kebell había florecido rápidamente pese a su tamaño. Sus tierras eran muy fértiles, incluso en comparación de alguno de los otros pueblos cercanos que se instalaron por las mismas razones que ellos.

Pero una sombra oscura había decidido posarse sobre el pueblo.

Durante unas semanas las zonas de cultivo más cercanas a las montañas comenzaron a podrirse sin razón aparente. Los animales que usualmente rondaban libremente por el valle o las orillas del río desaparecieron y en ocasiones un desagradable olor a muerte era arrastrado desde lo alto de las montañas traído por el viento.

Los pobladores buscaron consejo en la iglesia local. El joven clérigo de Pelor, que los había acompañado desde un inicio, sugirió que lo mejor era pedir algo de apoyo externo, a la vez que él trataba de buscar pistas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo para poder tomar las medidas adecuadas. Junto con un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que conformaban la milicia partió al amanecer, bajo la mirada y protección de su dios.

Pero al anochecer de ese día, ninguno regresó.

x x

Claire, la hermana menor de uno de los muchachos de la milicia, observaba a sus padres sin comprender muy bien lo que ocurría o en dónde se encontraba su hermano. La pareja estaba peleando; el hombre gritaba y movía fuertemente las manos, la mujer lloraba mientras trataba, en vano a causa de un notorio nerviosismo, de llenar una pequeña cesta con algo de comida.

Cuando notaron a la niña de cabellos rubios revueltos observándolos, ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Crees que vamos a llegar a algún lugar? —susurró el hombre, dándole la espalda a su hija y mirando a su esposa—. Lo que sea que esté ahí no va a dejarnos salir.

—¿Quieres quedarte a morir aquí entonces? ¡Quieres que Claire siga el mismo destino que Jolan! —cuestionó ella, olvidando que había una pequeña escuchándola y dejando que su juicio se nublara al pronunciar el nombre de su hijo.

La discusión entre sus padres continuó, pero solo luego de que él la enviara a su recámara a que durmiera.

x x

Un horrendo grito se coló por la ventana de su habitación despertándola de inmediato. Claire se aferró fuertemente a sus sábanas, quieta, mientras escuchaba como lo que parecía ser la voz de una mujer gemía sin cesar. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, sintió como la puerta de su habitación se abrió abruptamente, y al ver la figura de su madre de pie ahí, corrió hacía ella.

Al instante en que la mujer la levantó del suelo comenzó a escuchar más gritos, ya no se trataba solo del sonido que la despertó, podía escuchar hombres, niños, incluso un sonido similar a lo que parecían ser lamentos roncos. En la parte baja de su casa pudo ver como su padre salía de la puerta que llevaba al depósito y cargaba con él una de sus espadas.

Sin siquiera meditarlo, el hombre abrió la puerta de la casa y salió. Al notar que su esposo avanzó la madre de Claire, con ella aún en sus brazos, decidió seguirlo.

En las calles del pueblo la gente corría, siendo perseguida por unas personas de andar errático que despedían un olor a podrido y balbuceaban frases inentendibles. Desde otra área del pueblo, avanzaban a mayor velocidad un grupo de esqueletos completamente limpios de carne, reflejando la luz tenue de la luna, erguidos, blandiendo armas oxidadas contra los pobladores.

—Deja que camine, no vas a poder moverte con ella encima —ordenó el hombre, al ver como su esposa se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a su hija de siete años.

La familia avanzó con dirección al río, quizás ahí encontrarían algún bote o las criaturas que atacaban no serían capaces de perseguirlos a nado. Pero cuando la ruta de escape recién había sido trazada, una de esas criaturas de andar lento y composición descompuesta arremetió contra ellos, golpeando a la mujer y haciéndola caer al suelo.

—¡Claire, Corre! —gritó su padre sin siquiera mirarla mientras trataba de acertar un golpe al cuerpo putrefacto que estaba sobre su esposa.

Por unos instantes Claire se quedó inmóvil, asustada, temblando y queriendo acercarse a los brazos de cualquiera de sus progenitores en busca de protección. Estaba observando a su madre en el suelo casi sin moverse y a su padre tratando de pelear. Fue ahí cuando vio como dos más de esas criaturas se acercaban a paso lento y su padre volvió a gritarle que se fuera. Y lo hizo.

Corrió, no se detuvo a ver a la gente muerta a su alrededor, ni a atender algún pedido de ayuda de una de las tantas personas que había visto alguna vez en el pueblo. Simplemente avanzó sin mirar atrás con las manos puestas sobre los oídos para tratar de dejar de escuchar los gritos.

Llegó al borde del pueblo y se detuvo. En frente de ella estaba la basta oscuridad de la noche sobre el descampado, donde la luna a duras penas era capaz de iluminar algunas superficies. Retrocedió unos pasos y giró, volviendo a tener en frente de ella el pueblo y las siluetas lejanas en movimiento.

Nuevamente corrió, pero ahora en dirección a un establo cercano. Dentro ya no había ningún animal, probablemente habían escapado, concientes de que encerrarse no los salvaría. Pero ella no sabía a donde más ir, no sabía que hacer, simplemente buscó una esquina y se acurrucó ahí, esperando a que en algún momento sus padres aparecerían y la recogerían.

Temblando y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados sintió como algo se movía dentro del edificio que había escogido como escondite. Soltó un pequeño sollozo y comenzó a temblar aún más fuerte.

Sin entender por qué, luego de unos instantes en que nada ocurría, abrió lo ojos, quizás pensando que estaba a salvo. A unos metros en frente de ella estaba una figura humana que arrastraba una pierna sobre el suelo como si la tuviera herida. Parecía vestir una armadura de cuero y llevar un cinto para colgar una espada. Pero no fue hasta que notó un trozo de tela alrededor de su cuello que Claire abrió la boca para hablar.

—¿Hermano? —preguntó.

Quien estaba en frente de ella llevaba el uniforme de la milicia y algo similar a una bufanda enroscado en su cuello. Su hermano siempre se había quejado de las innumerables veces que su madre lo obligaba a llevar puesta la prenda, incluso cuando salía del pueblo, según ella sino la tenía podía resfriarse.

Claire se puso de pie, comenzando a llorar, con la intención de correr para abrazarlo. Pero en el instante en que se levantó, sintió como de la dirección a la que pensaba avanzar venían unos balbuceos que no era capaz de comprender y como el cuerpo con la pierna lastimada se acercaba hacia ella, balanceándose ligeramente, con la cabeza inclinada hacía un costado.

En esta ocasión no pudo retroceder, el miedo sólo le permitió caer al suelo y quedarse mirando hacía arriba. Ahora que se encontraba más cerca podía reconocer que no se trataba de su hermano, se parecía a uno de los otros muchachos de la milicia y lo que llevaba en el cuello era simplemente un trozo de tela que había quedado colgando. Pero la mirada del muchacho estaba completamente vacía, su boca permanecía abierta emitiendo sonidos sin sentido y una de sus manos se acercaba lentamente para sujetarla. Fue ahí cuando Claire gritó.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como no lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

El sonido de la madera del establo rompiéndose interrumpió la macabra melodía que salía de la boca de la criatura. Casi en ese mismo instante una brillante luz, incluso más fuerte que la que iluminaba los días, comenzó a colarse alrededor de la silueta del cuerpo y luego la carne sin vida simplemente se volvió polvo, dejando en su lugar una gran calidez proveniente de la luz.

Lo primero que pudo notar fue un amuleto de sol dorado, el símbolo representante de Pelor, emitiendo la luz. Luego escuchó un sonido metálico acercarse a ella y sintió un brazo sujetarla por la cintura, levantándola del suelo y sacándola del establo.

Afuera la oscuridad aún reinaba y su grito había atraído a los muertos.

Quien la sujetaba era un hombre adulto de unos ojos azul intenso como los de ella. Estaba vestido con una gran armadura que reflejaba la poca luz nocturna otorgada por la luna.

Pudo ver a un gran número de cuerpos acercarse, pero en esa ocasión, aunque aún estaba asustada, se sentía a salvo. El hombre que la sujetaba emanaba una extraña aura de confianza y seguridad.

—¡Silevran! —llamó, haciendo que Claire notara que su salvador no se encontraba solo—. Quédate con ella —agregó, dejándola en el suelo al costado de una figura delgada cubierta por una capa con capucha de color verde oscuro.

—No estarás planeando entrar al pueblo, ¿o sí? —respondió el aludido, tenía una voz masculina, calmada y en cierto aspecto hechizante.

—Voy a entrar al pueblo, al menos llévala contigo si planeas retirarte —insistió el hombre de la armadura, desenvainando una gran espada y colocando un escudo con el emblema de Pelor sobre su otro brazo.

—No escucho nada más que los gemidos de los muertos —agregó Silevran—. No tiene caso que gastemos tiempo aquí. Podemos aprovechar y tratar de darle el alcance al causante de todo esto —añadió, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas—. O puedes quedarte a jugar con los esqueletos y zombies… —continuó, con obvio sarcasmo, al ver al hombre adentrarse velozmente en el pueblo—. Humano impulsivo, no importa la edad que tenga —murmuró, mientras en su mano aparecía un arco de madera blanca delicadamente tallada—. Vamos a un lugar con mejor vista—dijo, dirigiéndose a la niña antes de levantarla.

Silevran era un hombre ágil, mucho más de lo que Claire jamás hubiera visto. Ella se sentía como si estuviera flotando, los movimientos de quien la llevaba no eran bruscos pese a la velocidad. Al llegar frente a una casa de dos pisos, Silevran saltó sobre un gran barril colocado frente a la entrada y se impulsó lo suficiente para llegar hasta el techo de la vivienda.

—Con algo de suerte podemos acabar con esto rápido —comentó Silevran tras hacer un conteo rápido de los muertos desde su nueva posición—. Quédate quieta —indicó, despojándose de su capa y cubriendo por completo a la niña que tenía bajo su cuidado.

Sin poder ver nada, e incapaz de atreverse a quitarse la prenda que la cubría, Claire se acurrucó sobre su sitio. En ese momento estaba mucho más a salvo que en los brazos del otro hombre, pero ya no se sentía tan segura. Fue en medio de esa sensación de inseguridad que comenzó a escuchar el choque del metal a lo lejos y algo similar a un silbido emanar por periodos desde una posición cercana a ella.

La batalla no duró mucho, cuando la pequeña ola de cuerpos sin vida rodeó al hombre de la armadura, éste emanó nuevamente una luz desde el símbolo de su dios, provocando que todos los cuerpos cercanos a él se transformaran en polvo. Silevran por su parte se mantuvo atacando con su arco a los cuerpos que habían quedado rezagados hasta que dejó de haber movimiento, y luego simplemente todo quedó en silencio.

El sonido de los pasos de quien vestía la pesada armadura era lo único que podía escucharse por periodos, parecía estar moviéndose un poco, pero era sólo eso, nada que delatara que el combate seguía en curso.

—¿Dónde está la niña?

Claire escuchó al hombre que la había salvado preguntar por ella. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que el combate terminó, pero a pesar de eso no se atrevía moverse, ni siquiera estaba segura de que el otro hombre siguiera con ella.

—Aquí —respondió Silevran, aunque había permanecido en silencio tras la batalla aún se encontraba junto a Claire—. Quizás hubieras preferido que la dejara al costado de algún árbol, Gadwin

—En realidad no esperaba que me apoyaras —comentó el hombre, Gadwin, con un tono más calmado y amable antes de volver a encaminarse a las casas cercanas y hacia los cuerpos de los pobladores que yacían sobre el suelo, buscando alguno que aún estuviera con vida.

—¿Y qué se supone que haría? —cuestionó Silevran tomando su capa y dejando a descubierto a Claire—. ¿Rastrearlo y quedarme a esperar refuerzos?

La pequeña alzó la mirada y vio que el arquero no era humano.

Sus facciones eran delicadas, su rostro no parecía denotar muchas emociones, pero sus ojos verdes eran brillantes y de forma almendrada, más grandes que los de un humano. Cuando posó la vista sobre el ondulante cabello largo y negro notó que las orejas de aquél hombre eran alargadas y puntiagudas. Su hermano alguna vez le había contado sobre los elfos, estaba segura que era uno pese a que en su pequeño pueblo nunca había posado pie alguno.

—Gadwin —llamó el elfo luego de observar por unos instantes a Claire—. Termina eso y ven a ver a la niña —agregó, viendo que la pequeña no estaba llorando, gritando o siquiera hablando. Ya había viajado mucho por los caminos y lo que usualmente más veía era humanos y sus inusuales comportamientos, pero estaba más que seguro que luego de sobrevivir un ataque no era lo más normal estar tan inmóvil—. Aunque estoy seguro que el grito fue tuyo…

* * *

Primer capítulo de la historia de mi personaje de D&D, con el cual espero poder jugar… claro que hacer que varias personas coincidan en un día para reunirse a veces es complicado, así que quien sabe si realmente llegue a ver la luz. Presumo que serán en total dos o tres capítulos, esto sólo será lo previo antes de que se inicie la campaña.

Sobre el título, el cuál aún ando en dudas sobre si dárselo de apellido a Claire, Sunhild significa batalla del sol. Cuando realmente pienso un personaje tiendo a tratar de que tanto el nombre como el apellido sirvan en cierto aspecto como una descripción de este (Yo si le dedico algo de tiempo a pensar en mi PC fuera de simplemente llenar los datos numéricos)

Villa atacada por _undeads_, un clásico; y dentro de lo "común" del mundo fantasy en el que está ubicado, es una historia bastante usual. Paladín salvador y elfo Ranger con arco, otra cosa bastante común. Clérigo inexperto que arrastra a la milicia a la muerte… otra cosa usual en estos casos, pobladores sin mayor conocimiento militar corriendo sin saber a donde ir y terminando muertos… más de lo mismo.

¿Comentarios? Siempre son bien recibidos ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Las bases de mundo (Razas, clases, habilidades, monstruos, etc…) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _Wizards of The Coast_ y tomados para poder armar una historia. La trama, personajes, mundo y mínimas variantes sobre algunos datos si son de creación mía.

* * *

**Sunhild**

* * *

El sonido esporádico de los cascos de los caballos golpeteando contra el suelo a altas horas de la madrugada y el chirrido de las ruedas poco aceitadas de las carretas que eran tiradas por estos, impedía que Claire pudiera conciliar el sueño. Era la primera noche que trataba de dormir en una cama desde el ataque unos tres días antes.

La pequeña se encontraba cansada, nunca había abandonado su hogar y el viaje al que fue obligada a hacer por las circunstancias distaba de apropiado para una niña. Gadwin y Silevran decidieron, luego de algunos roces de opinión, que lo mejor era escoltarla a ella y a un par de sobrevivientes que encontraron a un pueblo costero que sin duda podía albergarlos y no se encontraba expuesto a una masacre como la ocurrida en Kebell.

Todos los refugiados habían sido albergados en la iglesia de Pelor. Amanda, una mujer de porte severo y mirada inquisitiva los acogió, se presentó como la clériga principal y luego de un recibimiento sin mayores aspavientos los acomodó para que pasaran la noche. Ahí fue donde Gadwin se despidió. Claire no estaba segura si él permanecía aún cerca o si quiera si se encontraba en el pueblo, pero realmente quería encontrarlo.

Insegura y asustada al encontrarse completamente sola decidió levantarse y tratar de encontrar a la única persona con la que en cierto modo se sentía a salvo. Caminó por los corredores de piedra de la gran iglesia con los pies descalzos y tratando de cubrirse del frío con la manta que tomó de la cama.

El lugar tenía grandes ventanales que sin duda permitían el ingreso de mucha luz durante el día. La iglesia poseía en su interior un gran jardín central lleno de árboles y una pequeña construcción de piedra en el centro que hacia referencia a Pelor, el dios del sol.

Unos ligeros quejidos hicieron que un temblor recorriera toda su espalda antes de apoyarse bruscamente contra la pared más cercana. El sonido de cierta manera le recordaba a los balbuceos que salían de las criaturas que atacaron su pueblo.

Luego de unos segundos notó que el sonido venía de una de las habitaciones de la iglesia. Al comienzo dudó en acercarse, pero recordó que Gadwin le aseguró que ninguna de esas criaturas podría poner un pie a donde la estaba llevando, además el clérigo de su pueblo en alguna ocasión habló de que el mal no podía entrar en el territorio de Pelor.

Tomando algo de aire se aventuró a abrir la puerta tras escuchar unos segundos. Dentro la habitación estaba a oscuras, con tan solo unos rayos de luz de luna colándose por las ventanas mal cerradas. Cuando su vista se adaptó, notó que había varias camas con personas descansando en ellas, algunas se veían ancianas, otras simplemente parecían estar enfermas y con la ropa raída.

El sonido volvió a aparecer y cuando buscó su origen entre las personas que parecían dormir sin que nada las incomodara, encontró a un hombre mayor tratando de estirar un brazo tembloroso en dirección a la pequeña mesita que estaba al lado de su cama. Los quejidos los soltaba cuando caía de cansancio a causa del esfuerzo.

Claire se acercó con curiosidad y notó lo que el hombre trataba de alcanzar: un vaso de agua. La pequeña observó por unos momentos, el anciano no parecía haberla notado, y cuando nuevamente el hombre volvía a dejarse caer luego de otro intento fallido, decidió tomar el vaso y acercárselo.

El hombre tomó velozmente el líquido sin siquiera pensarlo. Al estar tan cerca la pequeña notó un desagradable olor a sudor que era desprendido por el anciano, pero aunque dio un paso para retroceder se detuvo al recordar como Gadwin había cargado a varios de los que sobrevivieron que sin duda se veían y despedían un olor mucho peor.

—No deberías de estar aquí —interrumpió una voz firme—. Has tenido un viaje largo y podrías contagiarte de algo.

Claire se sobresaltó un poco y al girarse vio a la mujer que los había recibido de pie detrás de ella. Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca decorada con unos bordes amarillos y llevaba un símbolo del sol colgando sobre su pecho.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido el jovencito que debía de estar cuidándolos? —se preguntó en voz alta la mujer, ayudando al hombre a sentarse mejor antes de que terminara ahogándose con el agua. Cuando el vaso se vació la mujer se lo extendió a la pequeña y luego de prender una vela, revisó ligeramente al hombre antes de decirle que se volviera a recostar—. Es mejor que regreses a descansar —agregó mirando a la pequeña que estaba dejando el vaso en su lugar.

—Yo…

—¿Sí? —cuestionó. Por palabra del elfo que la trajo había escuchado que la niña casi no decía palabra alguna a menos que Gadwin estuviera presente. Eso no la sorprendió demasiado, era una pequeña que había pasado por un momento horrible y los paladines emanaban un aura de seguridad que era difícil de explicar—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Sir Gadwin? —preguntó en voz baja, mirando hacía el suelo al sentirse examinada por la penetrante mirada de la mujer.

—Volverá en la mañana —contestó suspirando ligeramente—. Ahora regresemos al cuarto del que saliste, estamos incomodando a los enfermos.

x x

Luego de asegurarse que la niña se quedó dormida y no volvería a incursionar por los corredores de la iglesia. Amanda decidió esperar el regreso del paladín o de su compañero élfico. Ninguno de los dos dio demasiadas explicaciones de lo ocurrido, pero no pensaba dejar que Gadwin se fuera sin tener una charla con él, de cualquier forma las noticias que escuchó ya habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que durmiera esa noche.

A unas dos horas del amanecer sintió la armadura pesada del paladín adentrándose en la iglesia, por suerte estaba segura de que había notado la luz desde el exterior y no era necesario ir a buscarlo.

—Sir Gadwin —llamó la clériga acercándose al hombre que acababa de ingresar a la habitación en la que se encontraba—. No es la primera vez que sé te ves obligado a pedir asilo para otras personas.

—No pensé que pudiera incomodar —respondió seriamente sintiéndose un tanto atacado por la forma extraña de empezar una conversación—. La iglesia de Pelor siempre abre sus brazos a los necesitados.

—Eso es cierto —afirmó sin quitarle la mirada de encima, señalándole con una mano una silla para que se sentara mientras ella tomaba asiento en la opuesta y apoyaba sus manos sobre una pequeña mesa—. Pero me veo en la necesidad de recalcar que muchos de los últimos problemas provienen de la misma fuente según me ha sido informado —añadió la mujer notando cierto malestar en el rostro del paladín—. No pienso poner en duda su labor, sé que no es sencillo encontrar o detener a un _necromancer_, pero esta situación se está saliendo de control y estar siempre detrás de él sin llegar a alcanzarlo no va a traer nada positivo.

—¿Acaso sería mejor dejar a los sobrevivientes a su suerte y simplemente los ignore para llegar a él? —inquirió un tanto fastidiado.

—No —contestó cortante—. Pero no eres el único que puede ir detrás de él, una cacería en solitario no es la forma de hacerlo.

—Tengo apoyo.

—Pero no permanente —recriminó la mujer ya dejando ver su molestia—. Si no es detenido pronto volverá a ocurrir lo mismo de hace unos años —prosiguió sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. No podemos darnos el lujo de que vuelva a desaparecer de escena nuevamente, sabes bien lo que ocurrió la última vez que fue visto.

—¡No volverá a ocurrir! —respondió elevando un poco la voz y golpeando fuertemente la mesa que lo dividía de la mujer—. Perdón… —se disculpó casi de inmediato, pero sin tener la oportunidad de decir nada más.

—No quiero presionarte o criticarte, sé que eres una de las personas que ha puesto más de si mismo para detenerlo, pero ninguna de estas pequeñas masacres se compara con su última aparición hace diez años —habló Amanda, sin importarle en absoluto la reacción anterior de Gadwin con ella.

—Veré si puedo mantener un grupo conmigo permanentemente —concedió Gadwin luego de unos instantes.

—Eso me alegraría y tranquilizaría.

—¿Los refugiados que traje? —preguntó él luego de unos instantes de permanecer en silencio, deseaba dejar atrás el tema anterior.

—A salvo y tranquilos, excepto por la pequeña que estaba buscándote —informó seriamente.

—¿Claire? —cuestionó un tanto preocupado.

—Al menos habla para preguntar por ti, la encontré merodeando por la enfermería —explicó la clériga.

—No sé que haré con ella —comentó preocupado—. Es bastante pequeña a diferencia del resto de sobrevivientes, ellos pueden rehacer sus vidas con algo de ayuda, pero no sé si alguno desee cuidarla… y en el estado en que está no me sentiría bien dejándola en un orfanato.

—El orfanato lo administra nuestra iglesia, no puede ser tan malo.

—No es eso —sonrió Gadwin—. Me preocupa por el estado en el que se encuentra. Muchos niños quedan abandonados por causas como la de ella, alguna guerra o enfermedades, pero pocos son los que les toca estar tan cerca de la muerte.

—Puede quedarse aquí —intervino Amanda cruzando sus brazos y notando como Gadwin elevaba una ceja un tanto desconcertado—. ¿Algún problema con eso?

–No, no tengo problemas es sólo que… —contestó, no muy seguro si contarle las opiniones de otras personas sobre su carácter era algo adecuado.

—Con algo de suerte creo que podría educarla aquí.

—¿Cómo clériga? —inquirió interesado.

—Es una posibilidad, al menos tiene más aptitud que algunos de los jóvenes que están siendo educados —contestó, tratando de mantenerse seria y calmada pese a su descontento con el aprendiz que había abandonado su turno de cuidar a los enfermos—. Reconozco cuando una persona tiene la vocación, pero ya es cuestión de cada uno si se esfuerza lo suficiente o siente el llamado.

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

—No mucho en realidad, pero no creo que deberías de cuestionar mis decisiones siendo tú quien arrastra a un niño de pueblo en pueblo y lo abandonas en la primera taberna que encuentras antes de ir a pelear —replicó la mujer elevando un poco la mirada.

Gadwin pensó en responder, pero se quedó en silencio. No había mucho que pudiera decir, en realidad era verdad, él viajaba con un pequeño un poco mayor que Claire al cual estaba entrenando en el arte del manejo de la espada, o al menos tratando de hacerlo.

* * *

Segundo capítulo, para que nadie diga que no lo sigo. Va a paso lento, pero lo prefiero así en realidad, por un lado podría dejarlo en este punto (Aunque la aventura donde se supone jugaría dudo mucho que se llegue a realizar xD) pero no, hay un par de cosas más que me gustaría poner para darle un poco más de trasfondo a Claire, así que es un capítulo más de todas formas (De paso porque no he puesto a Silevran por aquí y siendo elfo poco va a cambiar por varias décadas xD) y luego… ni idea ya es cuestión de si yo misma le hago una historia o si simplemente la dejo ahí.


End file.
